Aoi Zaizen/Gallery
Officials FullAoiZaizen.png|Full Body view of Aoi Zaizen. Aoiface.png|Aoi's face. Aoi VR form.png|Aoi as Blue Angel. Full Body Blue Angel.png|Full Body view of Blue Angel. Official Picture of Aoi drawn by Noh.jpg|A picture of Aoi and Blue Angel drawn by Noh one of the VRAINS animators. BlueAngelAkihiroTomonaga.jpg|Blue Angel illustrated by Akihiro Tomonaga the author of ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!!. Picture of Blue Angel drawn by Noh.jpg|Offical picture of Blue Angel in her School uniform drawn by Noh one of Vrains animators. Aoi drawn by Tomonaga.png|Aoi drawn by Akihiro Tomonaga the author of ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!!. Chibi Blue Angel drawn by Tomonaga.png|Chibi Blue Angel drawn by Akihiro Tomonaga the author of ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!!. Blue Angel drawn by Tomonaga.png|Blue Angel drawn by Akihiro Tomonaga the author of ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!!. Blue Angel 2 drawn by Tomonaga.png|Blue Angel drawn by Akihiro Tomonaga the author of ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yūya!!. b_12.png|Blue Girl's face Tumblr pbal0oxLJe1st0p9qo1 1280.jpg tumblr_pbal0oxLJe1st0p9qo2_1280.jpg|Full Body lineart of Blue Angel Ds_ClVdVYAA4pVd.jpg|Full Body lineart of Blue Girl DyFabGMU8AES5-d.jpg|Lineart of Blue Maiden DyFabGcUUAA6RSg.jpg|Lineart of Blue Maiden's head b_10.png|Blue Maiden's face Weekly Shonen Jump Yusaku and "Firewall Dragon" in Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine March 2017.jpg|Aoi in Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine March 2017. Weekly Shounen Jump Aoi Zaizen Blue Angel.jpg Animedia Blue Angel in Animedia May 2017.png|Aoi as Blue Angel in Animedia May 2017. Blue Angel,Playmaker,Ai and Roboppy from the December issue of Animedia.jpg|Blue Angel, Playmaker, Ai and Roboppy from the December 2017 issue of Animedia. DVD Vrains DVD vol 2.png|Blue Angel and Go Onizuka on the 2nd DVD cover. VRAINS_DVD_5.jpg|Blue Angel and Akira Zaizen in 5th DVD cover VRAINS_DVD_8.jpg|Blue Angel in 8th DVD cover Vrains dvd cover 19.jpg|Blue Maiden with Go Onizuka on dvd cover 19 Vrains dvd cover 23.jpg|Blue Maiden with Aqua on dvd cover 23 Openings & Endings With the Wind Aoi in Op1.jpg|Aoi in Op1. Op 1 Blue Angel and her Trickstar monsters.png|Blue Angel and her Trickstar monsters in Op 1. Go forward Op_2_Yusaku_and_Aoi.png|Aoi and Yusaku Fujiki in Op. 2 Op_2_Blue_angel.png|Blue Angel in Op. 2 version 1 Op. 2 Blue Girl.png|Blue Girl in Op. 2 version 2 Op. 2 Ghost girl and Blue Angel.jpg|Blue Angel and Ghost Girl in Op. 2 version 1 Op. 2 verson 2 Ghost girl and Blue Girl.png|Blue Girl and Ghost Girl in Op. 2 Version 2 Believe In Magic Ed1 Aoi and Blue Angel.png|Aoi and Blue Angel in Ed 1. Ed1 Aoi and Akira.png|Aoi and Akira in Ed 1. Writing Life Aoi, Akira and Emma in Ed 2.jpg|Aoi with Akira and Emma in Ed 2 Aoi and Blue Angel writing life.jpg|Aoi with Blue Angel in Ed 2 BOY Ed_3_Blue_angel_and_Ghost_Girl.png|Blue Angel and Ghost Girl in End. 3 ver. 1 End. 3 Ghost girl and Blue girl.png|Blue Girl and Ghost Girl in End. 3 ver. 2 Glory Ed_4_Aoi_and_Ema.jpg|Aoi and Emma Bessho in ending 4 Ed_4_Blue_Girl_and_Ghost_Girl.jpg|Blue Girl with Ghost Girl in ending 4 Ed. 4 Blue Maiden and Ghost Girl ver 3.jpg|Blue Maiden with Ghost Girl in ending 4 Ed_4_Yusaku_and_takeru_with_everyone.jpg|Aoi with Shoichi Kusanagi Emma Bessho Akira Zaizen Yusaku Fujiki Takeru Homura Ai and Flame in ending 4 Ed 4 Akira, Yusaku, Ai, Flame, Aqua, Aoi, Naoki, Earth, Ryoken, Spectre.jpg|Aoi with Yusaku Fujiki Akira Zaizen Ai Flame Aqua Earth Takeru Homura Naoki Shima Ryoken Kogami Spectre in ending 4 Anime Episode 1 Ep001 Playmaker saves Blue Angel.png|Blue Angel saved by Playmaker. Episode 2 Ep002 Blue Angel using her energy whip.jpg|Blue Angel using her energy whip. Ep002 Blue Angel using her energy whip5.jpg|Blue Angel using her energy whip. Ep002 Blue Angel using her energy whip 2.jpg|Blue Angel using her energy whip. Ep002 Blue Angel using her energy whip4.jpg|Blue Angel using her energy whip. Ep002 Blue Angel using her energy whip3.jpg|Blue Angel using her energy whip. Episode 3 Blue angel angry.jpg|Blue Angel angry. Episode 5 Blue angel.jpg Episode 6 Ep006 Yusaku and Aoi.png|Aoi noticed that Yusaku's Duel Disk was the same as Playmaker's. Ep006 Aoi watching Akira on TV.png|Aoi watching Akira on TV. Ep006 Aoi on her bed.png|Aoi on her bed. Ep006 Aoi determined.png|Aoi determined to show her brother that he can defeat Playmaker. Ep006 Aoi logs in.png|Aoi logs in to Link VRAINS. Ep006 Blue Angel challenges Playmarker.png|Blue Angel challenges Playmaker. Ep006 Blue Angel and Spectre.png|thumb|Blue Angel is approached by Spectre. Ep006 Blue Angel and Spectre2.png|Spectre tells Blue Angel that he want her to beat Playmaker. Ep006 Yusaku greeted by Aoi.png|Aoi greeting Yusaku. Ep006 Aoi claiming she needs to go to the infirmary.png|Aoi claiming she needs to go to the infirmary. Ep006 Playmarker and Blue Angel start their Speed Duel.png|Blue Angel and Playmaker start their Speed Duel. Ep006 Blue Angel VS Playmarker.png|Blue Angel VS Playmaker. Episode 7 Ep007 Blue Angel makes a circuit appear.png|Blue Angel makes the circuit of dreams and hope appear. Ep007 Blue Angel after crossing the portal.png|Blue Angel crossing the Arrowhead portal. Young Zaizen Aoi.jpg|Young Aoi meets Akira. Ep007 Blue Angel activates her Skill.png|Blue Angel activates her Skill "Trickstar Fraud". Ep007 Revolver influencing Blue Angel.png|Revolver tells Blue Angel she is a Knight of Hanoi. Ep007 Blue Angel under Hanoi's influence.png|Blue Angel under Hanoi's influence. blue angel and playmaker.png|Blue Angel angry at Playmaker Blue angel starting to tear.jpg|Blue Angel starting to cry Blue angel losing her wings.jpg|Blue Angel unwraps herself after losing her wings Blue angel crying.jpg|Blue Angel crying. Episode 8 Ep008 Ignis devouring Hanoi's program.png|Ignis devouring Hanoi's program. Aoi Zaizen on the ground full body.png|Aoi on the ground full body. Aoi being rush to the ER.png|Aoi being rush to the Exam Room. Ep008 Aoi in Exam Room.png|Aoi in the Exam room at Den hospital. Episode 9 Akira watching.png|An unconscious "Blue Angel" with Akira. Episode 12 Ep012 Playmaker uses the virus-removal program on Blue Angel.png|Playmaker uses the virus-removal program on Blue Angel. Ep012 Aoi and Akira.png|Akira is happy to see his sister woke up from her coma. Ep012 Akira and Aoi in Exam Room.png|Aoi and Akira in Exam Room at Den hospital. Episode 16 Ep016 Robot restricted Aoi at her apartment.png|Aoi's robot restricted Aoi at her apartment from leaving, per Akira's orders. Ep016 Blue angel stops Ai duelist.png|Blue Angel stops Prototype Ai-B. Episode 17 Ep017 Blue Angel vs Ai-B.png|Blue Angel vs Prototype Ai-B. Ep017 Blue Angel makes a circuit appear.png|Blue Angel makes the circuit of dreams and hope appear. Ep017 Blue Angel uses Lilybell and Candina.png|Blue Angel uses "Trickstar Lilybell" and "Trickstar Candina" to Link Summon "Trickstar Holly Angel". Ep017 Blue Angel with Lycorissica.png|Blue Angel activates "Trickstar Lycorissica"'s effect by Special Summoning it on her field and returning "Trickstar Narkissus" to her hand. Ep017 Blue Angel makes a circuit appear 2.png|Blue Angel makes the circuit of dreams and hope appear. Ep017 Blue Angel winks for her victory.png|Blue Angel winks for her victory. Episode 18 Ep018 Blue Angel arriving.png|Blue Angel arriving in the Data Bank. Ep018 Blue Angel looking.png|Blue Angel looking after arriving at the data bank Ep018 Young Aoi looking.png|Young Aoi looking at the gate Ep018 Young Aoi waiting.png|Young Aoi waiting Akira. Ep018 Young Akira and Aoi.png|Young Aoi and Akira walking Ep018 Blue Angel hearing about her past.png|Blue Angel hearing Akira talking about their past Episode 19 Ep019 Blue Angel concern at playmaker.jpg|Blue Angel wishes to know about the story of Playmarker from ten years ago. Episode 20 Ep020 Akira protecting Blue Angel.png|Akira protects Blue Angel from "Firewall Dragon"'s attack. Episode 24 Ep024 Blue angel arriving.png|Full Body of Blue Angel arriving to team up with Playmarker and Go Onizuka. Ep024 Playmaker teaming up with Go and blue angel.png|Blue Angel teams up with Playmarker and Go Onizuka. Ep024 Aoi walking.png|Aoi walking at the Den City High School. Ep024 Aoi passing by Naoki.png|Aoi passing by Naoki. Ep024 Aoi leaving the duel club.png|Aoi leaving the Duel Club. Ep024 Aoi and Akira enjoying their dinner.png|Aoi and Akira enjoying their dinner. Ep024 Aoi upset.png|Aoi is split at either staying home or joining the fight. Episode 25 Ep025 Aoi walking to school.png|Aoi walking to school Ep025 Aoi getting angry.png|Aoi getting angry after Emma rode her motorcycle pass by her Ep025 Aoi walking by Ema.png|Aoi walking pass by Emma Bessho, ignoring her as she calls out to her Ep025 Blue angel arriving.png|Blue Angel arriving in Link Vrains Ep025 Blue Angel vs Baira.png|Blue Angel vs. Baira. Ep025 subconscious Aoi sad.png|Subconscious Aoi upset Ep025 Blue angel falling off her d-board.png|Blue Angel falling from her d-board after taking damage Ep025 Blue angel falling.png|Blue Angel falling Ep025 Blue angel using her blue whip.png|Blue Angel using her energy blue whip to grab her d-board after falling off. Episode 26 Ep026 Blue Angel with Holly Angel and Mandrake.png|Blue Angel Special Summons "Trickstar Mandrake" from the Graveyard. Ep026 Blue Angel and Bella Madonna.png|Blue Angel Link Summons "Trickstar Bella Madonna". Ep026 Baira and Blue angel.png|Baira shows Blue angel the victims of Another regained cosciousness. Ep026 Aoi smiling.png|Aoi smiling. Episode 32 Ep032 Aoi watching.png|Aoi seeing the tower of handoi destroying link vrains Ep032 Aoi sitting.png|Aoi sitting Ep032 Yusaku, Aoi and Go entering link vrains.png|Aoi with Yusaku Fujiki and Go Onizuka entering link vrains at the same time Ep032 Blue angel, Playmaker and Go.png|Blue angel with Go Onizuka and Playmaker Ep032 Spectre vs. Blue Angel.png|Spectre vs. Blue Angel. Episode 33 Ep033 Blue Angel Normal Summons Candina.png|Blue Angel Normal Summons "Trickstar Candina". Ep033 Blue Angel activates Trickstar Lightstage.png|Blue Angel activates "Trickstar Lightstage". Ep033 Blue Angel activates Trickstar Light Arena.png|Blue Angel activates "Trickstar Light Arena". Ep033 Blue Angel sets the two Lycorissicas.png|Blue Angel sets the two "Lycorissicas" to Link Summon "Trickstar Holly Angel". Episode 34 Ep034 Vine Slasher's effect special summons Bloody Mary.png|The effect of "Vine Slasher" Special Summons "Trickstar Bloody Mary" from the Graveyard. Ep034 Blue Angel attacked by Holly Angel.png|Blue Angel attacked by "Trickstar Holly Angel". Ep034 Blue Angel defeated by Spectre.png|Blue Angel defeated by Spectre. Ep034 Blue angel's defeat.jpg|Blue angel on the ground after falling from her defeat Episode 35 Ep035 Blue angel being look down by spectre.png|Blue angel unconscious while Spectre is looking down at her Ep035 Aoi unconscious in the real world.png|Aoi in the real world unconscious Ep035 Blue angel.png|Blue angel unconscious Ep035 Blue angel's data.png|Blue angel's data Episode 37 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-37-Img-016.png|Young Aoi with Akira Zaizen Episode 46 Ep046 Aoi waking up.png|Aoi woken up after being saved Ep046 Akira woken up.png|Aoi looking at her brother who is smiling after waking up Season 2 Episode 47 Ep047 Aoi smiling at Yusaku.png|Aoi smiling Ep047 Aoi and Yusaku.png|Aoi being told by Yusaku Fujiki that he knows the owner and that he was put in charge while he was away Ep047 Blue angel.png|Blue angel arriving in Link Vrains Episode 48 Ep048 Blue angel.png|Blue Angel watching the duel between Playmaker and Bowman Episode 49 Ep049 Blue angel.png|Blue angel saying who is he when Soulburner passes by Ep049 Blue angel in shock.png|Blue angel seeing reincarnation link summoning done by Soulburner Episode 50 Ep050 Aoi and Takeru.png|Aoi passing by Takeru Homura Ep050 Ema and Aoi.png|Aoi with Emma Bessho seeing Akira Zaizen arrived Ep050 Ema, Aoi and Akira.png|Aoi with Emma Bessho and Akira Zaizen Ep050 Aoi.png|Aoi asking her brother what does he want to talk about Episode 53 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-53-Img-006.png|Aoi looking at Emma Bessho who is angry and telling Akira Zaizen that she would drag her down YGO-VRAINS-Ep-53-Img-007.png|Aoi having Akira Zaizen put his hand on her head Blue Girl Ep 53.jpg|Full body of blue girl reveal Tumblr p96e8a4ZQN1rzcpvjo10 1280.jpg|Blue girl with ghost girl Episode 55 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-55-Img-004.png|Blue girl telling Ghost Girl that this time she wants to save everyone YGO-VRAINS-Ep-55-Img-009.png|Blue girl saying that the AI's were controlled by SOL tech and that they should be given back YGO-VRAINS-Ep-55-Img-014.png|Blue girl with Soulburner YGO-VRAINS-Ep-55-Img-010.png|Blue girl seeing that Soulburner accepts the duel YGO-VRAINS-Ep-55-Img-015.png|Blue Girl saying she will show the power of her new Trickstars Episode 56 Ep056 Blue Girl happy.png|Blue Girl saying she won the race to go first for the duel Blue Girl vs Soulburner.png|Blue Girl vs Soulburner Ep056 Blue Girl.png|Blue Girl declaring her move YGO-VRAINS-Ep-56-Img-000.png|Blue Girl determined Ep056 Blue Girl activating her skill.png|Blue Girl declaring her skill YGO-VRAINS-Ep-56-Img-003.png|Blue Girl activating Trickstar Fusion YGO-VRAINS-Ep-56-Img-007.png|Blue Girl in shock Ep056 Blue girl in pain.png|Blue Girl in pain after hitting the cliff after defeat YGO-VRAINS-Ep-56-Img-009.png|Blue girl tells Soulburner that a strong between an Ignis and human is that strong Episode 60 Ep060 Ema Aoi and Akira.jpg|Aoi with Akira and Emma Ep60 Ema and Aoi looking at Akira.jpg|Aoi with Akira and Emma Ep60 Aoi with Ema looking at Akira.jpg|Aoi talks with Akira Zaizen and Emma Bessho Ep60 Aoi.jpg|Aoi arriving at school Ep60 Ema with Aoi.jpg|Aoi talks to Emma Bessho about Naoki Ep60 Aoi realizing.jpg|Aoi realizing what Emma wants her to do Ep60 blue girl and ghost girl.jpg|Blue Girl and Ghost Girl seeing Brave Max link summoning Ep60 blue girl.jpg|Blue Girl realizing that Naoki is acting dumb Ep60 Blue girl looking sadistic with ghost girl.jpg|Blue Girl pouts saying to Ghost Girl why did she agree to held an event to bring Brave Max Episode 61 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-61-Img-00566.png|Aoi talking on phone with Emma Episode 74 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-74-Img-002.png|Aoi and Emma Bessho are informed by Akira Zaizen about the threat form Lightning YGO-VRAINS-Ep-74-Img-014.png|Aoi and Emma Bessho watch the duel Ep074 Blue Girl.jpg|Blue Girl flies around Link VRAINS Episode 75 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-75-Img-014.png|Blue Girl and Playmaker watch the duel YGO-VRAINS-Ep-75-Img-022.png|Blue Girl, Playmaker and Ai watch the duel YGO-VRAINS-Ep-75-Img-027.png|Aoi asked what are the Ignises Episode 76 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-76-Img-001.png|Aoi asked Akira Zaizen what are the Ignises YGO-VRAINS-Ep-76-Img-005.png|Little Aoi crying in her dream YGO-VRAINS-Ep-76-Img-006.png|Aoi talks with Emma Bessho YGO-VRAINS-Ep-76-Img-011.png|Blue Girl saves Aqua YGO-VRAINS-Ep-76-Img-015.png|Blue Girl and Aqua YGO-VRAINS-Ep-76-Img-014.png|Aoi and Emma YGO-VRAINS-Ep-76-Img-00745.png|Aqua recognized Blue Girl as Aoi YGO-VRAINS-Ep-76-Img-017.png|Little Aoi meets Miyu YGO-VRAINS-Ep-76-Img-019.png|Little Aoi and Miyu YGO-VRAINS-Ep-76-Img-0055476.png|Little Aoi explores with Miyu YGO-VRAINS-Ep-76-Img-020.png|Little Miyu shows Aoi her ring YGO-VRAINS-Ep-76-Img-021.png|Aoi took the guilt for losing the ring YGO-VRAINS-Ep-76-Img-023.png|Little Aoi cries YGO-VRAINS-Ep-76-Img-024.png|Blue Girl and Ghost Girl talk with Aqua Episode 77 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-007.png|Blue Girl talks with Aqua YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-009.png|Blue Girl terrified YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-021.png|Blue Girl takes Aqua in her duel disk YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-023.png|Blue Girl transforms BlueMaidenFullBody.jpg|Full body of Blue Maiden reveal YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-024.png|Blue Maiden with Aqua YGO-VRAINS-Ep-77-Img-030.png|Blue Maiden teams up with Aqua, Playmaker, Ai, Soulburner and Flame Episode 78 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-002.png|Aoi in Akira's image YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-0088854.jpg|Blue Maiden and Aqua YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-005547545299.jpg|Blue Maiden, Aqua, Ghost Girl, Soulburner, Flame, Playmaker and Ai search for Lightning Episode 79 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-79-Img-007.png|Blue Maiden, Aqua, Playmaker, Ai, Soulburner. Flame and Ghost Girl watch the duel Episode 80 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-80-Img-0085556.png|Blue Maiden and Aqua watch the duel Episode 81 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-81-Img-003.png|Aoi and Aqua watch the monitors Ep081 Blue Maiden looking at Aqua.jpg|Blue Maiden worried about Aqua Ep081 Playmaker Blue Maiden and Soulburner.jpg|Blue Maiden, Aqua, Playmaker, Ai, Soulburner and Flame shocked Episode 82 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-82-Img-023.png|Blue Maiden with Playmaker, Ai, Flame and Soulburner Episode 83 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-83-Img-0058525664.png|Blue Maiden meets with Revolver, Playmaker, Ai, Flame, Aqua, Soulburner and Ghost Girl YGO-VRAINS-Ep-83-Img-8566.png|Blue Maiden watches Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Galleries Category:Images of Aoi Zaizen